


The Dress

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Meet-Cute, Multiple Orgasms, Shopping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: The one time being a klutz was the best thing that happened to Clary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You walk out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits you, but it’s not your friend waiting outside the room like you thought.

Clary grabbed Simon’s hand, dragging him to the dressing room at the back of the thrift shop they’d frequented since they were kids. Clary loved the crazy patterns and old fashioned style that thrift shops had to offer. The intricate designs were something that always caught her eye as an artist. She quickly grabbed the 50’s style polka dotted dress from Simon’ arms and wandered into the dressing room. She threw on the dress, pulling her hair into a quick ponytail to fit the outfit before twirling out of the dressing room.

“Do you think this outfit suits me?” She said, twirling into Simon’s arms. Except those weren’t Simon’s arms. They were way more petite and their was a silver snake bracelet pressed against her waist. Her eyes followed a trail up the mysterious arm and landed on the chest that _definitely_ did not belong to Simon. Her gaze shot up quickly, her face matching her hair as a blush crept onto her cheeks. The woman that currently had her arms wrapped around Clary was stunning. Her dark hair settled in perfect waves, her red lipstick contrasting the chocolate color of her eyes effortlessly. Clary was speechless. Suddenly the hands around her waist gripped her a little tighter. Caught off guard Clary jumped, removing her arms from around the woman’s neck only to smack the open door behind her. In her attempt to move away from the door, she tripped on the bench in front of the dressing room and once again found herself in the woman’s arms.

“I guess we were just meant to be this close together,” the woman teased, tilting her head in amusement. Clary blushed even darker and looked away from her beautiful eyes. She couldn’t think straight when looking at the woman in front of her. “And yes, that outfit was made for you,” she continued, unravelling her arms from around Clary’s waist. Clary looked around for Simon, anything to distract her eyes from the girl in front of her.

“Thank you, I, uh, thought you were my friend. I… I’m not usually this klutzy,” Clary reasoned, unable to stop her gaze from falling onto the red lips in front of her. She noticed the lips moving, but missed whatever the woman had to say in her daze. “I’m sorry, what?” The woman giggled, holding out her hand for a shake. Clary grasped it gently, ignoring the warmth that spread through her stomach.

“I’m Isabelle. Izzy, if you prefer nicknames. It’s nice to meet you…?” Clary nodded slowly before she realized Izzy was waiting for her introduction. She cleared her throat, a small smile on her lips.

“I’m Clarissa. Clary, if you like nicknames.” Izzy laughed again, a full laugh that seemed to shake her whole body. Clary smiled wider, taking in the sound. It had to be the most beautiful laugh she’d ever heard. Izzy looked back at Clary, the two of them gazing at each other in silence before Simon interrupted them.

“Clary! Buy the dress and lets go. Double Midnight Comics closes in 2 hours and you know we need more time than that!” Simon whined, coming around the corner and stopping abruptly when he saw the two with their hands together. “I’ll just… Wait outside for you,” he continued. As he walked backwards he gave two thumbs up to his friend.

“You know, I live a few blocks away from Double Midnight. Maybe I can meet you there after close?” Izzy said, her thumb running a small circle around the back of Clary’s hand. Clary nodded absentmindedly before she shook her head abruptly.

“Why?” Clary questioned, earning another laugh from Izzy.

“Because, I want to have you in my arms again. This time over dinner and a movie back at my place?” Clary’s eyes widened, her mouth dropped open in disbelief as she nodded again. “Is that a yes?” Izzy asked, tilting her head again to try and meet Clary’s eyes. Clary nodded firmly, glancing at the door to see Simon spying on them.

“Yes. I… Double Midnight closes at 8. Meet me outside then?” Clary asked, suddenly gaining some of her usual confidence back. Izzy nodded and squeezed her hand a bit harder before dropping it. Clary paid for the dress, backing to the door so she could wave once more at Izzy.

“Did I mentioned that dress is perfect for you?!” Izzy called out as Clary walked outside. She shook her head, grabbing Simon’s hand as they walked toward the comic book store, a wide smile never leaving her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this blatant smut I have no apologies for 🤷🏻♀️

As the Riddler themed clock that dawned Double Midnight Comics walls ticked closer to 8 o’clock, Clary felt her nerves getting the best of her. She had never been one to pick up women, especially women as beautiful as Isabelle. Not that she really did any of the ‘picking up’ in this scenario. It seemed like she was gone the first moment she fell into Izzy’s arms. And now she was waiting for the bell to chime in order to fall into them once more. When the clock did chime, she jumped and her eyes widened as she glanced at the door.

“How is it that you two always find a way to stay here until the very last minute?” The owner chastised, a wide smile presenting itself on Simon’s lips. He moved to the register, pulling Clary as she stood frozen. He rolled his eyes at her before placing his chosen comics and collectables on the counter.

“We had to stay until close. This one found a hot date at the dress shop hence the doe-eyed look in her eyes right now,” Simon explained. Clary punched his shoulder before rolling her own eyes and kissing his cheek.

“I’m going to go wait outside. You know, just in case. I mean, she probably isn’t even going to show u--” Before Clary could finish her sentence, Izzy glided in. A smile lit up her face as she waved to the owner.

“Hey Andrew! Still nothing on my Catwoman Sideshow?” Both Clary and Simon’s jaws dropped at her words. She knew the owner of a comic book store and collected Catwoman memorabilia? Clary had to punch Simon again to restart his brain.

“Hey Iz, nothing yet. I have feelers out for your Catwoman and Alec’s Adam Warlock comic. If Alec comes in here one more time explaining why he _needs_ this comic for Magnus, I’m gonna throw him out,” Andrew said teasingly, hugging Izzy with one arm as he carefully placed Simon’s comics in their protectors. Clary shook her head, a small smile faint on her lips as Simon babbled about the superheroes mentioned.

Clary couldn’t keep her eyes off Izzy, though. She wasn’t sure when Simon and Andrew had started talking or when Izzy had grabbed her hand. Before she knew it, she was in front of Izzy’s apartment door, perfectly manicured fingers snapping in front of her eyes.

“You there, beautiful?” Izzy said, a giggle falling from her lips. Clary blushed heavily and nodded, finally taking in her surroundings.

“I love this part of New York! How’d you get an apartment here? You have to like, know somebody to qualify,” Clary trailed off, realizing that the question was probably more personal than Izzy wanted to answer. “I’m sorry, that was so rude. You don’t have to tell me--” Another giggle left Izzy’s lips and Clary pressed her own together to stop herself from talking. Izzy unlocked the door and pushed it open, tossing her keys on the counter. She kicked off her heels and walked into the kitchen, taking down two glasses and reaching for a bottle of red from the top shelf of her wine cabinet.

“My brother’s husband is kind of a big deal in New York,” Izzy said as she poured two glasses and handed one to Clary. Clary took it slowly, taking a small sip and following Izzy to the couch. She sat down a ways away from Izzy, her nervousness rising as she watched Izzy sip her own wine. The red tinting her plump lips and making them look oh so delicious. Clary gulped, pouring the rest of the wine down her throat. Izzy laughed softly before taking another calm sip.

“I’m sorry, I’m just, uh, not used to… this?” Clary stuttered, her face reddening with each word. Izzy reached out the hand not holding her glass and placed a gentle hand on Clary’s knee.

“You can relax. I’m not here to make you uncomfortable. If you want to finish this wine and watch a movie, we can just do that,” Izzy said softly. Maybe it was the tone in her voice or maybe it was the wine rushing through Clary’s veins. Clary didn’t care as she grabbed the wine glass from Izzy’s hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. The action had Izzy tilting her head, an intrigued smirk forming across her lips. Clary had never wanted her mouth on something so badly in her life. Before she could think twice about how out of character this was for her, she leaned in. The softness of Izzy’s lips coerced a small gasp from her own and she pulled back. Disbelief flashed across her face at the bold move, she licked her lips despite it. The taste of strawberries and sangria bloomed on her tongue.

She stared at Izzy a second longer before ignoring all of the thoughts in her head telling her this was wrong and too fast and too desperate and surged towards the beautiful women in front of her once more. The angle was awkward as they sat side by side on the couch, Clary’s hands floating in different directions to try and find a place to rest them. She was too focused on Izzy’s lips to think much about the rest of her, though. Their soft feel, the stronger burst of strawberries that overwhelmed her when she ran her tongue across Izzy’s bottom lip. Unable to help herself, she bit down softly on that lip, scraping her teeth gently to savor the taste a little longer.

The soft moan that left Izzy’s lips was enough to have Clary throwing herself backward as her thoughts caught up to her actions. Her hand raised to her lips in shock as she leaned against the arm of the couch, catching her breath as Izzy stared heatedly at her. There was no breath to be caught as Izzy crawled over, nestling her knees between Clary’s parted thighs. Clary glanced down to gaze at the places their bodies connected. Her head came up only as Izzy nuzzled her nose against Clary’s chin, gliding it along her cheek until her lips were at the redhead’s ear.

“You don’t have to keep pulling away from me,” Izzy whispered. The tone a mix of mystery and inviting, sent a thrill down Clary’s spine. She nodded dumbly, her hands reaching up to rest on Izzy’s wide hips. Izzy nodded back, their noses brushing ever so slightly. Izzy nipped at Clary’s lip and Clary opened her mouth in surprise and need. Izzy chuckled softly and shook her head before kissing a trail down Clary’s neck. “You know what I love about this dress?” Izzy asked, stroking a finger from Clary’s throat to the bottom of the deep V neckline of the garment. Clary swallowed and shook her head before finally gaining enough nerve to speak.

“If you say something about it looking better on the floor, I may be offended…” Izzy quirked her head, her finger stopping movement abruptly. “But interested! Absolutely interested,” Clary quickly backtracked, her hands gripping a little harder at the cloth covering Izzy’s waist.

“I like that it keeps a woman intrigued…” Izzy continued, laughing off Clary’s burst of conversation. “But I can still imagine what I might find under it.” Clary gulped, her head pressed into the arm of the couch as she was suddenly unable to keep it propped up. Izzy took the opportunity to lick a stripe up her throat, nipping at her chin before connecting their lips once more.

Clary opened her mouth immediately, needing Izzy’s tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. Their soft kisses from before turned heated as Izzy outlined the neckline of Clary’s new dress with her fingertips. Izzy took control in a way that Clary could thank her for if she could speak. Their tongues caressed each others, in sync with every glide. Their breath mingled together. The aroma of strawberries and wine that were filling Clary’s nostrils was enough to leave her feeling drunk. Drunk on Izzy. What a way to be.

When Izzy pulled away, Clary let out a soft whine that earned a delightful giggle from Izzy. She clicked her tongue before kissing a trail down Clary’s neck to the strap of her dress. She used her fingertip to push it down slowly, soft, wet kisses following the fabric down her arm. Clary shivered and couldn’t stop her hips from rocking upwards into Izzy’s. The movement pushed her dress farther up her thighs and Clary saw desire flash across Izzy’s chocolate eyes. She kissed down the front of Clary’s dress, her hands pushing the fabric on her thighs until it was bunched around her waist. Clary went to lift her hips, hoping it was time for the dress to come off when Izzy placed a hand on her stomach, delaying her actions.

“The dress stays on,” Izzy said in a voice Clary could only describe as commanding. Clary nodded, her body going lax as Izzy placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh. Clary couldn’t decide whether to focus on the hands pulling her dress down or the mouth gliding over every inch of sensitive skin on her legs. When Izzy pushed both straps down far enough to pull her dress down, Clary’s eyes widened. Her nipples were stiffening at the small ministrations Izzy’s fingertips were providing her. Clary had never been one to beg but wow, was she ready to change her ways.

“Isabelle,” Clary breathed. The use of her full name must have done something to Izzy as she slid quickly up Clary’s body and pulled her nipple into her mouth. The soft scrape of teeth against the already hard nub elicited a loud moan from Clary as her hand wound into Izzy’s dark hair. Izzy sucked and bit and teased her nipple with the tip of her tongue until Clary had no choice but to writhe underneath her. When Izzy switched to her other nipple, Clary couldn’t help but stare down at the wet nub that had been previously used. The sight alone had her gasping once more as Izzy gave the same treatment to her other nipple. She pulled off from a particularly strong suck with a pop, Clary gasping at the sound and tossing her head back once more. She wanted to watch, god, she wanted to watch. But just the sight of Izzy’s mouth might have been enough to have her coming.

After a few moments of no contact, Clary pulled her head back up to glance down at Izzy. It was as though she was waiting for confirmation, her fingers playing with the waistband of her panties, her mouth inches from where Clary wanted - no, needed - it to be. Clary nodded frantically, pushing her hips up just enough for Izzy to tug her panties down her legs. She discarded them somewhere behind her before placing a soft kiss to the inside of her knee. Clary’s breath quickened as she watched. Izzy had a magnetic presence, Clary was unable to keep her eyes off her for a second.

Izzy glanced up, her mouth hovering over Clary’s center. Clary couldn’t tell if she was asking for permission again or if she really enjoyed watching Clary’s hips jut under her hands. It may have been a little of both because when Clary nodded her consent, her hips pushed against Izzy’s hand a little harder, and Izzy licked.

It was just the tip of her tongue. The hard tip grazing over her clit so directly that the pleasure shot up Clary’s spine, a guttural moan bursting from her lips. Izzy seemed to enjoy the sound because she let her tongue flatten over her slit, licking thick stripes over every inch of her wetness. Clary had never felt a pleasure so intense. She wanted to close her eyes and bask in it, but she couldn’t stop watching the way Izzy’s tongue expertly moved across every inch of her core. She couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting upwards to feel more of Izzy. She needed _more_ of _Izzy_.

As if reading her mind, Izzy ran two fingers up her thigh slowly and pushed them into Clary. Izzy pumped them in and out of her entrance, her tongue tracing delicious patterns across Clary’s clit. Clary moaned and panted and made noises she wasn’t too sure were human at Izzy’s ministrations. She felt the familiar bubble of heat rise in her belly and gasped louder causing Izzy to look up at her. While Clary assumed she’d look away, Izzy didn’t. She kept her eyes on Clary as she placed her soft lips around her clit and sucked. She added another finger inside Clary, curling them at just the right angle as she sucked and sucked on Clary’s sensitive nub. All the while, their eyes were connected.

Clary felt the bubble in her stomach burst, the heat spreading down to her toes and into her cheeks. She bit down on her bottom lip as an attempt to contain her noises, but it just caused Izzy to suck a little harder and pump a little faster. Clary wasn’t sure how long her orgasm lasted, but her whole body went limp after what seemed like hours. She felt Izzy slowly easing back from three fingers to two to one. Clary sighed at the loss. The sucking had been replaced by gentle licks starting at her entrance and moving up to her clit. Clary’s sighs turned to moans as she realized Izzy was tasting her, savoring her wetness and swallowing it down with every gulp. Each time Izzy’s tongue reached her overused clit, Clary jolted.

She wasn’t ready to ask Izzy to stop, though. So Izzy kept going, flattening her tongue and gently lapping at the hard nub. One of Izzy’s hands moved up to cup Clary’s breast, her thumb brushing over her nipple. Clary grasped at it, unsure if she wanted to pull it away or press it closer. She chose the ladder. The soft flick at her nipple and the soft licks at her clit had warmth spreading throughout her body once more.

“Isab… Iz…” Clary panted, her thighs trembling as she felt her second orgasm approach. She shook her head, unwilling to believe how quickly her body recuperated as Izzy used her unoccupied hand to hold her hips down once more. She worked her tongue across Clary’s slit, avoiding her clit with each lick. Clary groaned heavily. She was so close. So close to feeling the heat once more. “Please…” Clary begged, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as her breathing quickened and her whole body convulsed with need.

Izzy removed her hands from their previous positions and held Clary’s thighs apart as she attempted to squeeze them together. Seeming to take pity on her partner, Izzy flattened her tongue once more on Clary’s clit, rolling it gently as the fire burst in Clary’s body. She couldn’t stop her head from slamming back and her eyes from rolling to the back of her head as Izzy furiously licked and sucked and nipped at her sensitive nub. While the previous moves had been calculated and smooth, these were messy and uncoordinated and Clary was unraveling. She could feel her legs trembling, her hips bucking in pleasure, and the pain of her teeth in her bottom lip. She was vaguely aware that one hand was gripping the cloth on her dress, the other pulling and pushing at Izzy’s head, unable to decide whether she wanted her to stop or keep going. _Keep going_ , she decided as the pleasure flooded across every surface of her skin.

Waves of pleasure still pulsed through her body as Izzy pulled off ever so slowly. Izzy joyfully lapped up her wetness before soothing the dress back down over her thighs. Izzy pulled it back up over her breasts and laid her head on her chest, listening to Clary’s quick heartbeat as she calmed down from her high. A hysterical giggle left Clary’s lips as she noticed a small tear near the strap of her dress. Izzy joined in, placing a gentle kiss over it before looking up at Clary.

“Did I mention this dress is perfect for you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's never enough Clizzy smut in life so I hope you all enjoyed!! 👩❤️👩  
> Feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments make me smile.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Clizzy so I hope I did them justice!  
> Thank you to my fantastic [beta](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for dealing with my constant shade ;)  
> As always, feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments make me smile.  
> 


End file.
